


Spontaneity

by ImaginationReaper98



Series: And sailed on shooting stars [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-03-23 22:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13797246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaginationReaper98/pseuds/ImaginationReaper98
Summary: "I'm willing to risk my limbs for a hug right now." Poe heaved a tired sigh. "This is hard for me too."





	Spontaneity

**Author's Note:**

> Unedited and written without enough consideration for quality. Forgive the errors if there's any. Literally wrote this within the short span of time before sleeping.

  
Rey was ticked off, fresh from an argument that Poe himself insinuated. To be fair, he was only trying to tame her impulses by attempting to talk her out of attacking an enemy base on a whim, just because her temper was running high after those wretched creatures oppressed an entire town in front of their eyes. He knew how it felt, knew just how frustrating it was to be forced to just watch and make no immediate action to help. But they can't risk their position, doing so would only worsen things for everyone.

Rey gave up multiple unfiltered rants later, which was far better than what Poe used to do. Luckily, she didn't completely ignore him and stormed off to do whatever impulsive heroic act she had in mind. She was more patient than Poe was then.

"It's just not fair." she mutters, her crossed arms loosening and falling to her sides. "It doesn't feel right to just sit here and do nothing."

"I'm sorry, Rey. We can't infiltrate their base without a clearheaded plan, and our mission is to extract information about the Order's secret bases and leave without a trace."

"I know that," Rey's scowl threatened to return, "you don't have to repeat yourself."

"I'm sorry."

"And stop apologizing. I'm not...I'm not actually pissed at you."

Poe was unable to stop a smirk from showing. "Really? I could've sworn you were so close to brandishing your saber to strike me down."

"I might if you don't drop that smug look off your face." she said, but the tiny upward quirk in her mouth didn't escape his notice. It was enough to encourage him to move forward and wrap his arms around her. "Hardly the right time, Poe. Stop testing my patience."

"I'm willing to risk my limbs for a hug right now." Poe heaved a tired sigh. "This is hard for me too."

"I shouldn't have said those things."

Poe stepped back to look at her, smiling again. "I call people cowards when I'm mad all the time."

Her face crumpled before it landed on his chest. "I didn't mean--"

"I know, Rey. Don't worry." Poe tipped her face up so that their foreheads touched. He gently kissed the tip of her nose and was pleased to see her finally smile.

"I love you." he whispered.

Rey froze, eyes widening almost in slow motion.

"Oh... wasn't planning on telling you that yet." Rey was staring at him like she couldn't decide wether to be amused or exasperated, probably a little bit of both, with just a small tinge of red in her cheeks to betray a barely concealed reaction. "Figured you already knew."

Rey began to chuckle, albeit slightly awkward and forced. It still sounded genuine though, she always was. He laughed along, rubbing the nape of his neck and looking at her like she was hope and light personified. 

One day, by some miracle he'll get to hear her say it back. He was willing to wait and stay alive until that time comes.


End file.
